Insects and Gods
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: Dirge of Cerberus. Weiss was his, but he did not belong to the Immaculate Emperor. Weiss/Genesis, implied Sephiroth/Genesis.


******Disclaimer:** Don't own them, they own me.  
**Warning:** blood, violance  
**A/N:** Written for the prompt Weiss/Genesis: unrequited love - brothers in arms for areyougame. Beta read by my beloved gothicdragon752. Feedback appreciated, as always.  


* * *

"I could always ask Nero... what were your words again? Pretty little _useless_ Nero to cover you in his darkness, to turn you into nothing within a beat of your verminous heart, _brother_. Would you want me to? Do you want to die that badly?" the words were hissing, malevolent against his cheek.

"Yes," Genesis answered without a moment of hesitation, hurt freezing over his eyes not focused on Weiss.

Anywhere but Weiss.

"Liar!" a hand gripped his throat, smashed him into the wall, choking, aching, closing in around his neck, bruising and strong, oh so strong when compared to his miserable weakness. His body might have been healed, but true healing would take much more than that.

"If you had really wanted to, you could've put an end to it. But you didn't," the Emperor towered over his frail form, growling, nose so close to his they almost touched. Lips so close they could've shared their breath.

"_The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts..._"

"Save the philosophic crap," the fingers tightened around his neck once again, forcing the back of his head to collide with the wall behind, and for a moment all he could see was darkness instead of the furiously glowing eyes before him. "Do you think you can fool me? Do you think your words are too obscure, that I do not know what you are talking about? _Whom_ you are talking about, _brother_?"

Weiss was at his most dangerous when he used this tone on him, this sweet, sadistic tone, wolf just about to sink his fangs deep into its prey. Except, he was no prey. He never was. Azure mako eyes narrowed to a thin line, spite and malice in every quiet, powerful word.

"Don't you dare to ever bring him up in front of me, do you understand?"

How could Weiss know? He never told anyone here, and yet Weiss _knew_...

"Oh, did I touch a nerve there?" the White Emperor smirked into his eyes, insane, insane, insane, Genesis could feel it throb through his veins, the caress of the familiar sweet opium like a thousand loosely woven fibers of poisonous smoke. It was part of the reason why his decision was final.

The other part... he refused to think about.

"The moment I won I'd lost everything," Weiss mimicked his voice, mocking him. "I wonder what did he see in you, your darling Se..."

The slap was so loud it seemed to echo around them. Weiss' tongue sneaked out to lap at the small trickle of blood running down his chin, tasting, savouring it like some sort of bizarre delicacy before he slowly turned his head back to face Genesis, whose mako eyes were now shining death.

"Definitely hit a nerve there," Weiss purred, pressing his body into the redhead's, obviously excited by the little exchange even though his blue-gold gaze remained cold as ice. "If it is a fuck you need, brother, why not just pretend I'm him and be done with it once and for all?"

Genesis felt sickness rising in his throat, but in the end what came out was dark, bitterly amused laughter filled with enough irony to drown in, enough to make Weiss frown irritatedly.

"Insects and gods, Weiss," Genesis whispered sweetly, a taunting, gloating smile on his lips even as his head was yanked back by a hand gripping at his once grey-streaked locks.

"Except, you don't seem like a god anymore, _brother_," Weiss grunted, fist tightening, bruising, hurting, furious, and one corner of Genesis' lips twitched in pain just the slightest, him covering it up with a wide smile as he watched the rage blooming inside the Immaculate Emperor.

Sephiroth could've told it was fake. He could've told from his breath that he was pulling at the last resorts of his inner strength just to remain standing. But Weiss couldn't, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Even like this, he wouldn't be defeated. Never.

"Perhaps," he agreed, voice frozen and eyes hard enough to pierce stone. "If it is a fuck you need, _brother_, why not go and look for your pretty little Nero? While I have no interest in your games, he might just see you like you want to be seen," he offered coldly, shuddering inside as long repressed memories of a regal, black ice voice floated to the surface of his conscious like acrid smoke of burnt villages.

_"Angeal might see the frail radiance under your arrogant demeanor, he might see the hurt and the soul driven to the brink, but I am the only one who sees that place inside you songbird, the only one who knows that darkness at the core, the animal, the craving, the depths..." strong fingers gripped at him, emerald green eyes shone obsession. "I am the only one who will ever fill that void, songbird, the only one... You are mine, always."_

Just a flutter of dark eyelashes it was, a split moment of sight, lust, laughter, friendship, want, trust, sweetness, just a flutter of a butterfly's wing. Just enough for Weiss to close the distance between them, lips pressed to his in cold fury, teeth tearing, lips bruising, hurting, punishing.

Perfect.

_Wrong._

He bit, harder until he could taste blood, a strong, metallic tang on his tongue, bitter like acid and thick like October mist, carrying the cursed fire of his bloodline.

Weiss. His flesh and blood. The point where planets stopped their ageless motion to tip over the razor's edge is where it all came together, invisible but compelling like untangible restraints. Weiss was his, but he did not belong to the Immaculate Emperor who broke away from him with a furious hiss.

"I have sacrificed so much for you. So much!" Weiss snarled at him, eyes full of rage cradling hurt, vengeful disappointment. "I offered you the life you craved, the power, the glory, I laid it out at your feet so that you would become our brother in arms, and this is how you repay me?"

Genesis just laughed, hollow, ardent, too proud to utter the words that lingered heavy and silent in the air between them, static and predestined if they chose to believe in it. He knew Weiss knew, and that was all there was, all there ever could be.

Sephiroth's words were his truth, an unforgiven creed eclipsing death and destruction.

Always was. Always will be. His, and his only.


End file.
